Lost with a capital T
by hinafanboy08
Summary: Ryoga signs on with the Teen Titans while lost in America, Slade has a change of heart,and Brother Blood is making his move.what could possibly go wrong...? now a oneshot


Lost with a capital T

summary:Teen titans crossover...Ryoga desides to sign on with the Teen Titans while lost in America, and Slade returns with a change of heart after the Trigon incident. What's this? Slade's training Akane? Rated T for swearing and violence. RyogaxRaven pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Teen Titans, I am only doing this for fun. Please read and review!

**Chapter 1:Redemption**

He had no Idea what to think when Robin and his cohorts helped him free himself from that bastard Trigon's control. What was he supposed to do now? ...well...first he had to escape from this painfully hot cavern that was once Trigon's domain. He breathed heavily, sitting down with his back against a cavern wall. This literal hellhole was getting very tedious...especially because Trigon wasn't the only demon down here. He smiled grimmly under his black and orange mask. So this was the fate of the terrifying and deadly Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson huh? Near legandary martial artist and swordsman? His alias struck fear into the hearts of the most staunch and bloodthirsty crimelords in all the world... multi-million dollar laboratory and armory at his disposal... he's traded blows with Batman, the Flash, Captain Marvel...He's even stared Superman in the face for christ sakes!!! and what was it that brings him down? A BUNCH OF SNOT NOSED BRATS?! Now that is just humiliating! His fortune lost...his lab distroyed...his fallowers moved on...This time the game really WAS over. He had lost...

A voice snapped him from his brooding. He looked up to see a strangly alluring woman before him. Her eyes bright yellow orbs in a sea of dark red. Dressed in what vaguely resembled the Tamaranian girl's outfit, except more revealing. "...would you do it?" She was speaking to him? "What...?" he asked weakly. The woman smirked tauntingly. "Awww, what's the matter, little human?" she taunted. "Is the heat getting to be a widdle to much for da big bad Deathstroke? Hmmmmm?" He glared at her. "Cut the babytalk bullshit, Demon! Finish me off or leave me in peace!" he snapped back instantly. His comeback only seemed to amuse her further. She brushed her silver bangs behind her ear before crouching down to eye level. "I'm hear to make you an offer, Slade..." she said with a sultry tone. He narrowed his eyes. This was new... "Is that so?...I'm listening" The woman's smirk returned. "your enemies have defeated you. then you played a crucial role in the fall of Trigon, and for that, I thank you. However that does not absolve the many crimes you have commited... The lives you've taken and ruined. What it does give you is a chance to atone and set things right." she expelained, her face serious instead of mocking. "You shall start with the child named Terra, who ended up encased in stone because of your actions. You will be brought to Tokyo, Japan, where you must seek out an old woman of great power who can reverse it with her knowlege ancient chinese magic. As well, the criminal mastermind known as Brother Blood is about to make himself known." Slade smirked under his mask. Old man Blood is making his move eh? The Titans were going to need some help with him. "...And you want me to help them with Brother Blood is that it?" he mused the Demon woman arched an eyebrow at his question "Oh, no. They are already going to get some outside help quite soon...at this very moment a powerful vegabond is wandering into their neiborhood..."

At that very moment...somewhere in Jump City

Ryoga Hibiki wandered down the street in a place called "Jump City" having only been in America for a couple weeks he was already lost for one week. He looked down to the map he baught from a convenience store he passed a few days ago. "Okaaayyyyyy, where the hell am I now?" he muttered. A sudden battle aura spike snapped him out of his riviera as his preceptions picked up something powerful close by. Fallowing the aura, he took off running. His right hand reached for the umbrella in his pack in anticipation as he felt the monsterous aura coming closer as he ran. He turned a corner and saw what he could've sworn was a caveman battling savagely with...a robot?! Now this is weird. Ryoga could only stare as what looked like a giant metal spider, but on closer inspection was actually a small boy armed with some kind of robot legs coming out of some kind of jetpack type thing. The boy grinned meniacally as what looked like a turret rose from the top of his robotic backpack and aimed at a girl dressed in purple who'se fists and eyes were glowing green! He drew a few bandanas and threw them at the boy's turret and robot legs.

* * *

Gizmo laughed as his oh-so-trusty turret was taking aim at that crud-munching titan starfire, when... bzzzzzzzzzzzzzingggggg! Something sliced right through it and three of his four mech-legs. He toppled over instantly, yelping as he faceplanted to the ground beneath him. He turned to see some asian guy charging at him. "AAAHHHHH! Mammoth! Jinx! We got some new crudmuncher to deal with!" The newcomer hoisted him off the ground effortlessly and glared at him. "You were going to shoot that girl while her back was turned..." Gizmo gulped as the newcomer took hold of his remaining mech-limb and ripped it out without even trying! "...It's bad enough that you pull a gun during a fight! I'm gonna teach you and your friends a lesson, kid!" the guy bellowed. his fangs mande Gizmo shudder. The look in his eyes promised pain. Suddenly the guy tossed him aside with such force that the impact triggered the alarms of the surrounding cars.

* * *

Beast Boy stared in amazement at the now unconcious Gizmo. Was this guy for real? He just totaled Gizmo without even trying! Whoever this berserker was, he was thankful the guy was on their side. He transformed into a falcon and proceeded to help Robin with Jinx while the stranger charged in to help Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire with Mammoth. Man, they just couldn't catch a break! They just saved the world from Raven's crazy demon father Trigon, and now Mammoth just picks up roid rage?! This sucks, dude.

* * *

Ryoga drew his umbrella and swiped at the massive caveman's ankles. The kid had called him Mammoth. Apperantly that was his name...whatever...so, Mammoth stumbled, releasing the two girls that he had been pummeling into the ground moments before. One girl was back on her feet almost instantly. It was the green-glow girl. She had long red hair and a purple outfit, aswell as abnormaly bright green eyes. The other one however looked as he'd expected she would. Even dispite her athletic looking build, voluptuous figure and...uh...intriuging outfit...she looked like Ranma after he challenged Granny Cologne for the pheonix pill. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her a little further away from the fight. The girl was wearing a black leotard whith blue wristbands, blue midcalf boots and and a hooded cape. Although unconcious, she seemed to wince at being picked up. Her face was...beautiful...maybe he could get to know her later...He had, by this point given up on Akane as soon as he heard they were actually getting married. He moved on with his life... there was no point dwelling on what couldn't be...once making sure that the dark clad girl was alright, Ryoga charged back into battle. The only one left was the cave man, the aptly named "Mammoth". Man, this guy was tough if he could hold his own five on one, not that he expected any less from a guy that looked like he did. But noone could match Ryoga Hibiki in brute strength, this was going to be interesting. He ran at Mammoth full force, weaving in between the floating redhead and the robot, which actually turned out to be a cyborg, and planted an upercut right at the caveman's face. With a pained grunt Mammoth rolled back to his feet and charged the lost boy. "Your strong, runt! BUT NOT AS STRONG AS MEEEEE!!!!" He threw a punch that sent Ryoga flying. "I am gonna keep on destroying places and people, and there's nothing a pathetic weakling like you can do about it!" he bellowed.

Raven's vision returned slowly. She sat up, much to the protest of her entire body, groaning in pain. Someone had moved her to the other side of the parking lot where the battle was still going on. Who had moved her? What was going on? A wave of depression suddenly washed over her. 'everything is so hopeless...' she couldn't help but double take. What? Since when did she give up so easily? Wait, was this someone else's emotions she was feeling? The depression suddenly seemed laced with anger. As a large piece of ruble was tossed aside, revealing a young asian man with an ominous red aura seeping out of him like a demonic fog. his eyes seemed to have a furious crimson glow to them as well. The asian guy roared. "IT WAS A MISTAKE TO MAKE ME UNHAPPY, SHI SHI HOKODAANNN!!!!!" a brilliant red flash of energy shot from his hands and collided with Mammoth, sending him flying into a parked uhaul truck on the other side of the street. That particular driver was going to need a new trailor. The tension seemed to fade after a moment as it didn't seem like Mammoth was getting back up. Beastboy was the first to break the silence. "Dude, that was awesome! How'd you do that red energy thing?!" the yellow clad teen shrugged. "nah, it's nothing special, just a little trick I picked up while I was still in Japan. Are you guys okay? You looked like you could use a hand..." he looked in her direction. "...especially your friend over there" Robin and Starfire were the first ones at her side. "Raven, you are not in too much pain?" she asked. Raven nooded in response. "I'll be okay, I just need to take it easy for a day or two." she looked over to the stranger who was picking up a red umbrella. He then jogged over to them, Cyborg and Beastboy hot on his heals. He nelt at her side. "how are you feeling, can you stand?" he asked cautiously. Raven nodded and climbed slowly to her feet. "My sides still hurt a little, but I'll be okay...so, what do we call you?" she asked sounding slightly interested. Robin sized up the yellow clad asian. "that's right, we're called the Teen Titans. What about you?" The guy shruggs again. "I'm noone special, just a traveling fighter..." Cyborg cut him off imediately. "'noone special'? Dude you aint allowed to just say noone special after totaling a guy like Mammoth! Man, that was awesome dude, what kind of move is that?" "Well, if you insist, my name is Hib-no wait...Ryoga Hibiki. Man I keep forgetting that they give their surnames last in this country...as for that technique I used, It's called the Shi shi hokodan, but it translates to 'Lion's roar shot' it's a Ki technique fueled by raw emotion. a...friend...made his own version of it too."

Ryoga thought for a moment. 'Teen Titans' where had he heard that name before...aha! "Hey, I've heard of you guys before, you're those teenaged superheros who beat that Brushogun guy! There's a lot of girls back in Tokyo who would love to see you guys again after all that. Man, I wish I could've been there for that..." The purple clad girl stepped foreward enthusiastically. "Hello, Ryoga! Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" Ryoga blinked at the sudden barrage of questions. "Uh, in that order...I came from Japan, I flew here, favorite color...green, and...yeah sure." The girl in purple squealed in delight. "Greetings new friend! My name is Starfire!" she cheered as she pulled him into a hug that probably would have killed a lesser being. "Lion's Roar Shot, huh? Sounds pretty cool. The cyborg, a very tall black guy mused. "By the way, y'all can just call me Cyborg, or Cy, if you prefer" wow, that's original he mused silently with a grin "okay, Cyborg..." He turned to the peculiar green faced boy next, he seemed perhaps 14 or 15 "Dude, they call me Beast Boy! But, some call me B.B." he said, puffing his chest out proudly. Ryoga nodded, turning to the caped vigilante next. "I doubt there's a single person who doesn't know who you are, Robin. I've seen newspaper snapshots of you from time to time, even in Japan." Robin chuckled at the statement. He then turned to the black clad girl struggleinbg to her feet with Starfire's help. "Uh, what was your name again?" he asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a dopey grin. The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips as one corner turned up slightly. "Raven..." Starfire cut in. "friend, where are you staying?" Ryoga was caught off gaurd by Starfire's question once again. "Oh, I'm sure I can find a place to camp for the night..." he said uncertainly "Nonsense! You shall not spent the night alone in an unforgiving place such as Jumpcity during the 'nightlife' I insist that you stay with us at least so that we may properly repay you for your much appreciated assistance against the Mammoth!" Starfire declared with a no nonsense tone that usually only a mother could pull off. "I don't want to impose..." Ryoga trailed off as Beast Boy took his wrist and grinned. "Give it up, dude. When Star makes up her mind about sutff like this, it's just not possible to change it. Face it dude, your comin' with us...we've got you surounded" He finished that last part with an exagerated evil laugh, wich caused everyone else, Ryoga included, to laugh as well "You got me, I'll come quietly" Ryoga laughed. Perhaps these guys were just what he needed to really fit in...unique people with unique strengths and weaknesses. Maybe these guys could help him get over Akane...maybe...

**End Chapter 1**

Author's notes. Well, what do you think? What's the verdict? I'm thinking of eventually having Raven discover a way to remove Ryoga's curse somehow. Or maybe manipulate it, she is part demon after all. Yay or Nay? Please answer with reviews. I'm also thinking of bringing in the snowgirl from season 6 ep. 14: A cold day in Furinkan, what do you think? Shouldn't let Raven have him too easily, right? After all, what's a Ranma story without romantic rivals? Let the voting begin!!!!! untill next time, see ya!


End file.
